


Cry Havoc

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: "Cry 'Havoc!', and let slip the dogs of war."- Mark Antony in Act 3, Scene 1, line 273 of Julius Caesar.A fanmix for Nakia.





	Cry Havoc

**Author's Note:**

> The Wakandan lettering on the right says "Dogs of War", because Nakia is a War Dog and I am a dork.

 

 

**Grown Woman by Beyoncé**  
I remember being young, tough, brave   
I knew what I needed   
I was spending all my nights and days   
Laid back daydreaming   
Look at me - I'm a big girl now,   
Said I'm gon' do something   
Told the world I would paint this town   
Now betcha I run this (ah) 

I'm a grown woman   
I can do whatever I want   
I'm a grown woman   
(Grown woman)  
I can do whatever I want   
(I can do whatever I want) 

**Medusa Complex by Yugen Blakrok**  
My presence explodes into tiny, diamond-like particles   
Sista’s shining like the pride of Spartacus   
Cowards only nod cause they're complacent, commercial rhymes is basic   
But you can't see me like radio-waves on wireless stations   
I flow from the invisible cup   
Immortalist swimming laps inside elixirs, rather bottle me up   
This is the Blakrok that sacred fires scorch   
Stand holding the torch to the venom of a woman scorned   
Mediating traffic on heavenly staircases   
Mother Nature's granddaughter, synchronized to moon-phases   
Watch me following her black footprints up the magical ladder   
Silence brain chatter with mind over matter   
The first duty of a soldier is obedience   
The structure of war lives inside my nervous system’s medians 

**Sun Don't Shine by Fifi the RaiBlaster**  
Tell your leaders they laws are flawed   
They don’t enforce justice   
God is my mother and so is the universe   
Earth is my father then came my rebirth   
Is the fight between other and Übermensch?   
Man has got the power but he won’t step off the bench   
Too blind to see   
That this life is a misery 

If you seek to be clear of destructions out here   
You need to learn to live, love 

**Dark Shadows by Lulo Café feat. Lady Zamar**  
Little girl, sweet boy   
Hear my words   
My momma told me once about you   
She said, “My baby, don’t let them fool you   
There will shadows tryna get through”   
She said, “Take care, my baby, take care   
Ten thousand people will try to please you   
Just know the world has none no, no truth   
Forget their words, my child, please see through”   
She said, “Take care, my baby, take care” 

**Cold War by Janelle Monáe**  
This is a cold war   
Do you know what you're fighting for?   
This is a cold war   
You better know what you're fighting for   
This is a cold war   
You better know what you're fighting for   
This is a cold war   
Do you know what you're fighting for? 

Bring wings to the weak and bring grace to the strong   
May all evil stumble as it flies in the world   
All the tribes come and the mighty will crumble   
We must brave this night and have faith in love 

**Chariots of Fire by Raury**  
You think you're riding high   
You condescend   
You own the sky   
Your chariots of fire   
They melt the sun   
They burn my eyes 

I think the king should die   
His followers   
His servants, too   
I'm done with being blind   
I've seen the light   
I've heard the truth 

Better sharpen your weapons tonight   
Better sharpen your weapons tonight   
'Cause not even the strong will survive   
No, not even the strong will survive 

**Not Even The King by Alicia Keys**  
Oh, castles   
Some people so lonely, what good is a castle?   
Surrounded by people   
But ain't got a friend that's not on the payroll   
Oh, and I don't care what they bring   
They can have everything   
They can't afford what we've got   
Not even the king 

**Beautiful Africa by Rokia Traoré**  
Combines fratricides   
Bonnes intentions destructrices   
Le grand Mali chavire accablé   
Assises altérées, arrimages brises   
Le flot de mes larmes s’emballe   
Ardente est ma peine   
Dans mes veines d’Afro-progressiste   
Le sang Bambara chargé d’espoir brûle   
À contre jour mon hardiesse persiste   
À contre courant mes convictions résistent   
Je crois en la sagesse et l’intégrité   
L’assurance, la dignité, et l’humilité   
Grandissantes dans le cœur de tes enfants   
Par la justesse de leurs actes  
Par leur union et leur constance   
Connivence et respect mutuel   
Ils te soulageront des maux qui te rongent   
Je t’aime Afrique   
Afrique je t’aime 

/Translation/

Fratricidal schemes   
Destructive good intentions   
Greater Mali capsizes, overwhelmed   
Twisted foundations, broken moorings   
The flood of my tears is in full spate   
Ardent is my pain   
In my Afro-progressive veins   
Burns Bambara blood infused with hope   
Cut out against the light my boldness persists   
Against the current my convictions resist   
I believe in wisdom and integrity   
Trust, dignity and humility   
Growing in the hearts of your children   
By the rightness of their acts   
By their union and their steadfastness   
Complicity and mutual respect   
They’ll assuage the hurt that gnaws you   
I love you, Africa   
Africa, I love you

 

[Cry Havoc](https://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/cry-havoc?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](https://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
